


Lost in the rhythm (cause the rhythm is wild)

by calissequecestmignon



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calissequecestmignon/pseuds/calissequecestmignon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex. Cause why the hell not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in the rhythm (cause the rhythm is wild)

**Author's Note:**

> I know I haven't finished that other angsty one but this came to me in one shot. Let me know if there's grammar/etc mistakes cause I wrote it fast and put it up wet (so to speak!).

Oliver straddles Connor, one leg on either side of his sweaty body. He leans forward to search for a condom on the nightstand and when he does his balls brush up against Connor's eliciting a soft moan. He rocks back and forth and Connor bucks underneath him. "Whoa, whoa, slow down there," he admonishes, "There's no condoms here."

"Oh fuck," Connor says breathlessly to Oliver’s amusement. He continues to rock back and forth slowly. "Did you buy some?" he asks, "You said you were going to pick some up."

"Yes."

Oliver leans down feeling Connor's erection pressing into his stomach, rubbing against his own. He kisses Connor on the mouth, and Connor responds hungrily, reaching to pull Oliver to him, hands entangled in his hair. Oliver reaches up and removes his hands, "Now, now," he says playfully, "I said no touching." He pulls back, supporting himself on his hands so that he can look at Connor but is far enough away that Connor can't reach him for a kiss. "Where did you put them?"

Connor takes a breath, tries to steady his voice, "In my bag, at the front door."

 "Be right back," says Oliver, hopping off, "behave yourself until I get back." Connor lies still, he can feel the sweat starting to cool now that Oliver is not on top of him keeping him warm--making him hot, is more like it. He hears Oliver rummaging through his bag, hears him walking back toward the bedroom, tearing open the box as he returns. He pulls out a strip of condoms and returns to his place astride Connor. "Now, where were we?" he asks, tearing open a packet with his teeth.

"C'mon, Oliver, let's do it," urges Connor.

 "What's your rush?" teases Oliver. He leans back down and Connor pushes his penis up against him, trying to create some friction, trying to get some relief. Oliver kisses him again and again, doing things with his tongue that drive Connor wild. Connor tries to fuck him from underneath but Oliver sits up abruptly. He starts rocking again giving Connor's dick little nudges but never quite engaging with it. Connor is not only sweating, he feels his entire body start to tremble. Oliver watches Connor's face as he strokes both his nipples, rubbing, tweaking. Connor's head snaps back as he tries to arch up into Oliver and it is so hot to see that Oliver worries he won't be able to keep control of himself or of Connor. He feels around for the dropped condom packet.

Connor is watching him, "Do you want me to put it on you?"

 "No, you can watch me do it." he says slowing rolling the condom onto his cock. Connor doesn't take his eyes off Oliver's hands as Oliver makes sure it is rolled all the way down. He shifts his body and Connor spreads his legs, making room for Oliver. Oliver stops, "Lube?"

"Oh, fuck, Oliver, please." Connor groans at this latest interruption.

 Oliver laughs, "You want me to do this with no lube?"

 "I'm about ready to agree to anything," complains Connor.

 "You already agreed to anything," Oliver says teasingly. "Didn't you say you would do _anything_ to make it up to me?"

 "I guess," says Connor. He folds his arms under his head so he can watch Oliver better. He takes a few breaths to try to calm his passion a bit. But watching Oliver naked astride him isn’t exactly a turn-off and he knows he is smiling like an idiot. Oliver gives him a broad smile—the two of them complicit in this little game

 "No guessing about it," Oliver says, "that's exactly what you said, and now that's exactly what you're going to do." He locates the lube lying in the covers and quickly coats his condom-covered erection. He positions himself between Connor legs, the head of his cock pushing gently against Connor. He stops and wordlessly asks Connor if it’s okay. Connor nods a happy ‘yes’ and closes his eyes. In one fast motion, Oliver enters Connor, taking him by surprise at the speed of it.  Connor gasps at the quick pain and the slow pleasure. Oliver grabs Connor by the hips and pulls him onto his cock and slowly starts fucking him. Very, very slowly he moves against him. On every inward thrust he rubs up against Connor's balls and hears a sharp intake of breath. Just when he is beginning to think Connor has been robbed of the ability to speak he hears, "Faster, Ollie, c'mon." But as much as his own body would love to slam into him, he keeps to a slow steady pace because he knows it is driving Connor completely crazy.  Connor brings his own hand to grasp his aching dick but Oliver slaps it away, "I said no touching." Connor tries again with his left hand, "But Ollie." Oliver slaps his hand away again, “If I have to tie your hands to keep you from touching, I will." he threatens. Connor obediently throws out his arms and Oliver is pleased to see how tightly he grasps at the sheets in an attempt to not touch. But something has broken through now and Connor is not able to stop moaning and his moans turn to pleas and Oliver is so turned on by the sounds that he has trouble maintaining his slow and steady pace, he feels himself speeding up and Connor is calling him, "Oliver, please." "You want to come?" he asks and he knows the answer of course Connor is saying "yes, yes, I do." "So come," says Oliver but he is only teasing because he knows the answer to this as well and Connor is making so much noise now that Oliver briefly worries about the neighbours but he keeps his pace up and teases Connor "Come on, Connor, don't you want to come?  Look at me, tell me."  Connor is doing everything in his power to move around to get some friction on his aching cock but Oliver holds him carefully so there is no relief at all for him. With the lightest touch he runs his fingers up and down Connor's body from his shoulders downs to where his own penis moves in and out. Every time his fingers stroke over Connor's cock, Connor moans even harder but Oliver never lingers. Oliver is close to the edge himself, he feels that familiar tug, feels his balls tighten and when Connor looks up at him and says "I can't come like this, I need..", it’s not the words that send him over, it's the blush that spreads on Connor's face that is so fucking _hot_. It's that mixture of desire and vulnerability that makes Oliver come so hard he thinks he may actually stop breathing for a minute. When he pulls out, Connor lets out a whimper of disappointment and Oliver, catching his breath, reaches for Connor, wrapping one hand around his cock and pumping. He works the foreskin up over the head in short hard strokes in the way that he knows Connor loves. He knows Connor is coming because he knows the way he breathes, he knows the sounds he makes, he knows his body as well as he knows his own. At the last possible second, he takes his hand away and Connor's eyes open. "Ollie, please," he whispers. It's easy now for Oliver to deny him, his body is satisfied and so he takes pleasure in prolonging Connor's wait.  He kisses Connor again. And again. In between kisses Connor continues a litany of "please, please, please" until Oliver says to him, "That's not the magic word I'm waiting to hear." Connor blushes again and stammers out "Ollie, don't make me beg." But Oliver laughs and says, "You promised me you'd do anything." Connor loses all inhibition, so desperate is he for relief that he begs with everything he has "Please, Ollie, I'm begging you, please make me come, please." "That's more like it," says Oliver. He kisses Connor and reaches one hand between them to stroke his cock. Connor thrusts into his hand faster and faster until he comes with a cry, muffled by Oliver's kiss. He is completely drenched in sweat and worn out. Oliver gathers him up into his arms, kissing his face, his hair. He laughs quietly. "Did you like that?" Connor takes a shaky breath. "When I said I would do anything to make up for it, I didn't expect you would want _that_." he laughs. "Well, you know how much I love my coffee maker," says Oliver. "I'm sorry I broke it," says Connor, "although making it up to you was so good, I'm almost glad I did."


End file.
